Sunset Sarsaparilla headquarters
(factory floor) |footer = Reception area |terminal =Sunset Sarsaparilla headquarters terminal entries }} Sunset Sarsaparilla headquarters is a location in the Mojave Wasteland. It was the headquarters of the Sunset Sarsaparilla Company before the Great War. It is located northwest of El Rey Motel and directly west of the NCR sharecropper farms. Background This pre-War building was the headquarters of a beverage and bottling company in Las Vegas. It is one of the largest buildings in the area and housed corporate offices as well as the regional bottling and distribution center. The building's most notable feature is the giant bottle that also acts as the main entrance into the facility. Layout Entering the factory, to the left is Festus, a cowboy robot who asks for Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle caps. Asking him "Star Info" reveals the contest and triggers the quest The Legend of the Star.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide p. 307 "The old headquarters of the well-known and loved “Beverage of the West Coast” this structure features a many-faceted glass bottle of the company's signature drink, Sunset Sarsaparilla. Before the Great War, an urban legend circulated that if anyone collected enough bottle caps marked with a star and took them to the Sunset Sarsaparilla headquarters, they would receive a prize. Now, this legend has taken on a life of its own, causing crazed individuals to stalk the wasteland searching for “SSSs” (Sunset Sarsaparilla stars), a fact exacerbated by an automated robotic attendant, Festus, who prompts people with an option to present their Sunset Sarsaparilla stars." Another terminal activates a maintenance robot, Mr. Janitor, who collects bottle caps around the factory, and then disposes of them in a garbage can by the maintenance office he is found in. He gathers a total of over 550 bottle caps. There are three Sunset Sarsaparilla Security protectrons, with one on the first floor initially, another is circling around the restroom section on the second floor, and one on the railings overseeing the bottling area. On the first floor, there is a Very Hard locked door. Access requires to go up one staircase and down another. Within that room is some scrap metal, miscellaneous toolbox items, and a terminal with status reports on the plant's various robots. There is also a miniature empty Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle on the shelf behind/inside of the barrel. There is a second Very Hard locked door down here, but the door is clearly swung open and would have otherwise led to a room of rubble. Opening it earns experience, but nothing else. In the shipping room, there is an Average locked terminal. Activating the terminal reveals a discussion regarding an experimental delivery robot that was reportedly single-handedly running all the distribution in the Vegas area. In the bottling room, there is a lone surviving bottling robot. When talking to it, it first talks as if the Courier would be its master. But after realizing this is not the case, it becomes hostile and attacks. If a companion discovers it first, it will instantly become hostile. The furthest room in the back on the 2nd level factory floor has a safe, an Average locked terminal, and a hole in the floor leading to a door that remains locked until Festus is given 50 star bottle caps. Notable loot *Pew Pew and a holotape - Next to the dead body of Allen Marks, in the Sunset Sarsaparilla vault during the quest A Valuable Lesson. There are about 100+ caps in each of the crates in this room, for a total of about 1,435 bottle caps. *Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap - In an Average locked wall safe in Miss Paige's office. *Sunset Sarsaparilla bottles - There are about 67 full bottles in crates behind the active bottling robot, and about 15 more bottles outside the headquarters on the right-hand side of the building behind some trucks. *There are over 900 empty Sunset Sarsaparilla bottles throughout the building. They can be used for making purified water if the Sink is activated in Old World Blues. *In Marcus Brody's room, behind a Very Hard locked door, there is a smaller variant of an empty Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle next to a small barrel on top of a shelf. It is the only one in the game. *319 Sunset Sarsaparilla deputy badges - In the storage room with Allen Marks. Related quests * Pressing Matters * The Legend of the Star * A Valuable Lesson * Classic Inspiration Notes * With Robotics Expert, Festus can be deactivated. If The Legend of the Star is still active, completion is impossible, as Festus can no longer be interacted with. * Various Nuka-Cola products can be found throughout the factory. * According to one of the logs inside, the damage to the building is due to moisture as well as attackers. * Behind an unusable door with the words "Out of Order" on it, it is possible to see an advertisement for Super-Duper Mart through the crack in the door, though there isn't one in the Mojave Wasteland. An easier way to see it is by looking at the ceiling upon entering. * On a computer terminal on the first floor, there is an annual sales report which references games in the ''Fallout'' series by what area they are set in: ** Fallout, Fallout 2 and Fallout: New Vegas: "As usual, performance in the Southwest is strong." ** Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel: "Things are shaping up in the North and Midwest." ** Fallout 3: "Northeast continues to be a tough nut to crack." Appearances Sunset Sarsaparilla headquarters appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes Sunset Sarsaparilla headquarters is based on the real world location of the Cola Cola Store and Museum in Las Vegas, Nevada, which features a large, many-faceted, three-story soda bottle that serves as the main entrance. Bugs * For no apparent reason, occasionally Festus will be turned around. On the back of his box, there are various tags and stickers. * Fast traveling to this location will occasionally force the game to remain frozen on the loading screen, making it continuously load. Gallery SS HQ factory floor.jpg|Factory floor Miniature SS bottle.jpg|The miniature bottle in the Very Hard locked room Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Sunset Sarsaparilla-Hauptquartier es:Oficina principal de Sunset Sarsaparilla pt:Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters ru:Штаб-квартира «Сансет Саспариллы» uk:Штаб-квартира «Сансет Сарсапарілли» zh:夕阳沙士公司总部